We Grew Up Together
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: They grew up together but never got along but she was the only person he was interested in since they shared their first kiss. He never admitted it to her but he fell in love with her and now that she is back and he's not the nerd he used to be he is going to try his hardest to get the girl he grew up with. Good luck Sasuke your going to need it with all your rivals for her heart.
1. Chapter 1

_**7th story of the month...**_

* * *

There were a group of friends that always grew together but what happens to your friendships when you split apart. Now those kids were twenty-five years old and they barely kept in touch, some more than others but not everyone hung out as a group like they used too. They all said that the paths in life were different. One friend in particular was the reason they all split up just from her moving away but the crazy thing was that she still talked to all of her friends from her group. The beautiful blonde just walked off the plane from being in Los Angeles for the past eight years.

The beautiful blonde has long blonde hair with the tint of red highlights that goes up to her butt when it's in a ponytail but when it's down it goes to her knees. Her eyes are as blue as the ocean with a tint of red in them, she is at least five foot seven, with voluptuous curves, her skin was a natural tan, she had three whiskers on both her cheeks, and she had the whitest smile that was extremely contagious.

"NARUTO!" a girl with bright pink hair waved the blonde over to her.

"Sakura hey," Naruto smiled to one of her best friends.

"You're not going to believe what has been happening since you left." Sakura said.

"I have been keeping up with all of you. I can't believe your dating Sai." Naruto said giving Sakura a disgusted look.

"HEY!" Sakura said hitting her friend playfully. "Sai has matured a lot since we were eighteen." Sakura said justifying her boyfriend's actions from when they were younger.

"Yeah he better has I don't want to have to beat up your boyfriend again." Naruto said walking to her friend's car.

"Naruto, do you remember that boy Sasuke Uchiha?" Sakura asked in the middle of them driving after a while of silence.

"That anti-social bastard?" Naruto said quirking her eyebrow.

"Now he's a sexy anti-social bastard." Sakura said raising her eyebrow. "And he's friends with Sai, Neji, and Shikamaru and he's coming tonight with all of us. Shikamaru invited him," Sakura said.

"Great we have an anti-social bastard to down are fun." Naruto said rudely.

"Come on give him a chance. Well he still hates a lot of people but if I remember correctly you two shared your first kiss together and you were the only girl he ever and when I say EVER I mean it that he actually talked to or acknowledged in class." Sakura said.

Naruto just rolled her eyes to her friend's comment.

"Naruto, we're not going out we're having a party at my house." Sakura said sweetly trying to be calm about the fact that all their friends came up with having a party at Sakura's to surprise her.

"No prob," Naruto said with a sweet smile.

She really did miss all her friends.

"Good," Sakura said jumping out her car after parking.

Naruto jumped out the car with her friend while grabbing her bag while she walked to her friend's door. Sakura opened the door and everyone was inside eating and talking to each other and catching up with time they had not seen each other.

"You guys she's here!" Sakura called out to everyone.

Everyone looked toward the door and started to stand from where they were sitting to say hi.

"Naruto!" Kiba said running up to smiling.

Naruto smiling and got stuck in a bone crushing hug.

"Okay, okay calm down Kiba," Shikamaru said walking up patting Kiba on the back.

Kiba let go of Naruto and Shikamaru embraced the girl fairly quickly. She hugged him immediately, they absolutely adored one another.

"I missed you," Shikamaru whispered so only Naruto could hear him.

"I missed you too," Naruto whispered right back.

Kiba, Naruto, and Shikamaru always got in trouble together all for different reasons but they had fun. Naruto pulled pranks, Kiba fought a lot, and Shikamaru slept in class. They were known as the three musketeers for causing trouble. Naruto though was always in the principal's office for something new every week. It went from fighting, pranks, to assaulting Sasuke.

The party kept going until late at night. Everyone talking and fighting with each other about meaningless things when someone knocked on the door and Sai went to go answer it.

"Hey Sasuke," Sai said as he saw who was at the door.

"Hey, I brought vodka." Sasuke said handing the vodka to Sai.

They walked into the living room area where everyone seemed to be currently listening to music while some of the girls were dancing with each other. The guys just watched and catered to their beers. Naruto being the hyperactive woman that she is got all majority of the females dancing.

"Maybe I shouldn't have brought the vodka." Sasuke mumbled when he seen everyone.

"Oh trust me everyone was worse a few hours ago." Sai said standing in the doorway of the living room with Sasuke.

"Why am I here again? That dumb blonde hated me in high school." Sasuke said not really keeping a quiet tone when he said but he didn't think anyone was listening. He was sadly mistaken when he got a beer bottle thrown at him, not hitting him but close enough.

Sasuke turned toward the crowd to see who threw it and saw the blonde that he always fought with. To say he thought differently is a bit of a weird statement since he thought very little of a lot of people. But he definitely liked how she was currently looking and he wouldn't stop staring at her.

"You got a staring problem bastard?" Naruto said glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke had to hold back the chuckle that was coming up. "You look like a street walker." Sasuke said baiting her.

He didn't really think that but he wanted to argue with the blonde.

"What was that?" Naruto said about ready to attack Sasuke the minute she has the chance.

"You heard me," Sasuke said with a mighty smirk.

Everyone in the living room backed up thinking Naruto was going to attack but instead she smirked.

"Okay bastard, let's drink." She said shocking everyone. "Unless you aren't man enough." Naruto said challenging him.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at the challenge. "I'm ready for anything dobe," Sasuke said answering the challenge by approaching the dining room table and sitting in front of her.

It was weird but the two fell back into old banter they had in high school. Everyone kept drinking and having fun together and Sasuke was drunk as ever when all the vodka was gone and he obviously didn't win the game of drinking him and Naruto were playing because he was gone and she looked completely sober.

"You lost," Naruto said laughing at him.

Naruto and Sasuke wound up outside in the backyard talking while everyone else was falling asleep from drinking too much. Sasuke was still slowly drinking his beer.

"You know you can stop drinking now." Naruto mumbled to him.

"You can keep going unless you're scared." Sasuke said with a smirk smile.

"You're on," Naruto said picking up another beer.

Another hour and they were laughing about past experiences.

"You look a whole lot better now since you took off those hideous glasses you used to wear." Naruto said laughing while drinking her beer.

Sasuke listened to her looking down so she couldn't see his eyes and she didn't know the effect she had on him.

"Glad to see that you grew into a handsome man now." Naruto said nodding drunkenly to herself.

"Glad to see you grew out of wearing that ugly ass color orange." Sasuke said raising his head as he looked at Naruto he had to hold back the chuckle to her appalled look.

"What?" Sasuke said raising his eyebrow.

"You did not just insult my favorite color." Naruto said daring him to say something.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow as if to challenge her because he wasn't the weak nerd anymore and he could handle himself now.

"And if I did? What are you going to do about it?" Sasuke said challenging her.

He didn't see it coming until she tackled him. They were rolling around in the grass and he finally got her pinned.

"I'm not the same boy you used to beat on Naruto and I have a better handle on myself now so you can't do that so easily." Sasuke said with a smirk on top of her.

Naruto thought of a whole new plan to get him off her and went in for it. She kissed him and in shock he jumped off her.

Naruto started to stand up to go back in the house when she turned to see Sasuke on the floor blushing.

"Aww, was that your first kiss? Opps I forgot we already had that together. I have other ways to win you. Night Sasuke," Naruto said as she walked into the house leaving a pondering Sasuke on the grass.

When Naruto was in the house she saw Sakura had a sprinkler system so she turned it on and heard the Uchiha grunt rather loudly. She ran to go sit down with a grin she couldn't take off even as he walked into the house soaked.

Sasuke was gritting his teeth in anger and glaring hard at Naruto soaked to the bone from the sprinklers getting turned on.

"What? The timer must have gone off." Naruto said defending herself.

Sasuke grit his teeth and walked toward her giving her a huge hug that got her soaked.

When he let go she was wet too and he had to hold back his own chuckle from her face. Naruto had her mouth wide open gaping like a fish. She was pissed and was going to get him back.

"You bastard. I will get you back." Naruto said with a glare.

He glared right back at her until she left out the room to her bag in the living room. While he was in the dining room he heard Naruto walk upstairs. Sasuke decided since he wasn't sober enough to drive home he would get a towel from the bathroom downstairs and dry off. When he came back he saw Sakura in the kitchen getting something to drink.

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura said with a yawn getting a drink of her soda.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"Do I even want to know why your wet?" Sakura asked.

"Your sprinkler system went off." Sasuke said.

"That's weird it normally goes off in the morning at seven. Going to have to call the company if it's randomly going off." Sakura said.

"Wait, don't bother Naruto turned it on. Now excuse me, I am going to go choke her." Sasuke said walking off.

Sakura was told for a while now from Sai and Shikamaru told Ino that Sasuke liked Naruto since they were kids. She just chuckled and went to lay down again after finishing her soda.

Sasuke ran upstairs and attacked Naruto the minute he spotted her. That ensued another fight between the two and the two that happened to be downstairs awake were sitting downstairs laughing at the two.

* * *

 _ **Reviews..**_

 ** _November Request month is all about my reader's telling me what to update and what day they want it to be updated so far I only got one request for more information check my profile it will tell you what days are still open for your choice. Just so you know if I don't get a request then I won't post. I already have this month posting schedule ready so if you want a certain story message me or post a review telling what day in November._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone. This chapter will explain some of the back history to Naruto and Sasuke's relationship before high school.**_

 _ **TheBeauty: Thank you.**_

 _ **Troublesomefor21(Guest): Glad you like it.**_

 _ **Guest: Okay you had a lot to say and I want to clear up everything for you before you start this chapter. This story is a more sensitive story because the two really do have a single memory that is hard to deal with for the both of them. Sasuke's way was to stop doing anything to Naruto when she did something and her way was obviously violence. In Naruto's eyes she respected the fact that he was smart it does come up in later chapters but she didn't like after the "Incident" happened he closed off when that backfired on both of them. As for the Sai situation it's because Sai was a straight pervert in high school and once you read this chapter you will understand why she got violent toward him too. This story his emotional for the main characters because there is a lot of things that are left unsaid. Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sakura being closest to Naruto doesn't know half of the things that happened to her. You will get completely what I am saying after this chapter if you don't feel free to leave another review and I will be sure to get to it right away.**_

* * *

"Shika, why do you keep bringing the nerd with you every time me and you are supposed to spend time together?" Naruto complained sitting across from Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Because he asked to come so I brought him." Shikamaru said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Naruto didn't understand why but she couldn't break out of the old habit she had of teasing the boy. She knew he didn't deserve it and she caught the sadness in his eyes every time she said something bad. But she didn't like that he didn't treat her the same since that summer.

"Naruto? Naruto? Where are you up in space?" Shikamaru said after calling her for a while.

Sasuke wasn't at the table when she looked up.

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"He went to the bathroom. So you do know his name I was starting to believe you didn't. Which I'm glad because I need to ask you what your problem is with him. Why don't you want to get along with him? You both changed over the years and I know he set your homework on fire that one time in middle school after you two had your first kiss but all the taunting continued and you two were just problematic with the whole group. But the minute you got to high school you got violent more toward him and I noticed he never wanted to fight you back like he used to in middle school. Did you know we talked to him but we could never bring him with us in fear of you and him fighting because that's all you two ever did?" Shikamaru said kind of annoyed.

Shikamaru loves Naruto but sometimes he felt like she took it too far and there were a couple incidents where Sasuke took it to far but now they were grown he thought they would get over it.

"I didn't know you felt that way. I knew you guys hung out with him in high school. I don't know why I just can't break out of the habit of teasing him like I used too. Maybe that's my personal way of getting attention." Naruto said honestly.

"But who's attention do you want?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto just shrugged her shoulder because she didn't want to admit to the fact that all that time was fun to play around with Sasuke and that she wanted his attention. She only ever seen him get mad once but he got her back after that and that sent off the chain of reactions to what it is today.

"Can you at least give him a chance? Maybe you two would get along better now. Oh and his company is hiring if you need a job." Shikamaru said sipping his drink.

"I will give it a try. Shika, you know damn well I can't sit around all day." Naruto said chuckling.

Sasuke came back after they were done talking about what he should been around to hear.

"Shikamaru, I got to go and catch up with my brother about this job position that he doesn't feel is good for anyone to fill. Bye Naruto," Sasuke said and Shikamaru nodded.

Sasuke started to walk out the restaurant that they were at. Shikamaru raised his eyebrow at Naruto and Naruto stood up and chased after Sasuke.

"Sasuke," Naruto called to him.

"Yes? Look Naruto I really got to go it's important." Sasuke said in a rush.

"Yeah I know Sasuke, I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with just me and you when you get your work situation in handle. Here's my number," Naruto said shocking Sasuke.

Naruto walked away leaving a very shocked Sasuke behind. Sasuke bit his lip and put the phone number in his pocket to register it later on in the day. He was in a daydream when he got a phone call from his brother.

" **What do you want Itachi?" Sasuke said in an irritated voice.**

" **When are you going to get here? Do you have anyone for the position yet?" Itachi asked.**

" **No I don't have anyone for the position idiot we just talked about it earlier you know I don't. I just left the café from being with Shikamaru and Naruto." Sasuke said not really wanting to hear what his brother was going to say about Naruto.**

" **Oh the girl that you liked and had your first kiss with. Sounds cute and young for you to be following your first love but get your ass to work unless you can hire her." Itachi said.**

 **Sasuke took that moment and quite possibly had the biggest epiphany he could have in the past month since hearing Naruto was coming back to town. He hung up on his brother and ran back to the café.**

"Naruto," Sasuke said as he came into the café by their table.

"Yeah? Well I didn't expect this type of call." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

Sasuke got butterflies and it irritated him. "Do you think you can do me a favor?" Sasuke asked biting his lip shocking both Shikamaru and Naruto.

"What is it?" Naruto asked raising her eyebrow.

"Work for me," Sasuke said fast.

Naruto didn't think it was a good idea but she wanted to get to know Sasuke more and repent on the past and their bad history.

"Okay Sasuke I will work with you." Naruto said shocking both men.

"I understand, hang on did you say you will?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"Yes I will work for you." Naruto said.

Shikamaru was shocked the whole time and he couldn't believe that Naruto said yes even though she just said she wouldn't.

"But just to let you know I need to be active or I will lose my mind." Naruto said standing up.

Sasuke smiled making Naruto nervous and her heart flutter but she knew deep down inside that she didn't deserve that smile.

"Come on then," Sasuke said pulling her.

"Bye Shika," Naruto said getting dragged out the café.

"Who would have known?" Shikamaru mumbled to himself.

"More than likely you, what are you doing here by yourself?" Ino said walking up to her friend.

"I was just with Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto decided she was going to work for Uchiha corporation." Shikamaru said.

Ino was in shock she couldn't believe what Shikamaru just told her.

"No way," Ino said and Shikamaru nodded his head.

"I so have to call Sakura and tell her." Ino said pulling out her phone.

Sasuke dragged Naruto all the way to the car in complete silence.

"You have a nice car." Naruto said randomly.

"You know you don't have to act nice to me right?" Sasuke said with a little venom in his voice.

"I'm not acting. I just don't know what to say to you." Naruto said.

Sasuke didn't know how to feel because in all honesty ever since she has been back she has thrown a wrench in how he feels about her. Sasuke was slowly starting to forget about her and then she comes back and he just can't stop thinking about her.

"Did you ever tell anybody?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"What the real reason why we always fought?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke. She saw him nod.

"No I never told them, honestly I don't think I ever really admitted what happen to even myself." Naruto said looking out the window.

Sasuke stopped and pulled his car over.

"Why didn't you tell them what happened? I am shocked that you didn't at least tell Shikamaru. Isn't he like your best friend?" Sasuke said completely serious in an exhausted tone that held a lot of pain.

"Because it wasn't there business. You tried to help me after it happened but nothing you say or did could have helped me. I was angry at you hell I was angry at myself. Now I just feel bad for all the things I did to you." Naruto said looking away from him.

They sat in the car quietly until Naruto spoke up.

"We should get going," Naruto said looking at Sasuke.

"Yes we should," Sasuke said starting the car back up.

The two of them went through something they never spoke about but so desperately wanted to talk about. But neither knew how to talk about it in fear the other wouldn't understand. It was the summer of their first year of high school when things between Sasuke and Naruto weren't as bad as in high school. One night Naruto was walking home and she spotted Sasuke getting messed with by three guys she didn't know but she couldn't exactly leave him alone to fight them guys. When she got over there to stop what was happening they attacked Sasuke with a knife to the throat and Naruto got kicked in her back. They were attacking Sasuke continuously while Naruto was screaming his name before it got to the point of them about to rape her someone found and screamed they were going to call the police. Sasuke was so scared but all he could think about was Naruto and how she cried for him so he crawled to her. When he touched her she freaked out but he calmed her down and held her telling her it was going to be okay but one thing between them changed that night and it was how they acted around each other. Naruto hated when Sasuke looked at her with pity in his eyes and he hated when she looked at him like he was weak which in high school he wasn't weak but he wasn't strong either. So whenever things got physical between them he wouldn't hit her back in fear of dragging the past back to life and she knew it that's why it got to the point where she was told she would be expelled if she touched Sasuke again.

When Sasuke stopped getting hit by Naruto he felt a little bit empty because he felt responsible for that night for her getting attacked.

"You know it wasn't your fault it happened, right?" Naruto said out of nowhere.

"You say that but if it wasn't then why did you always hit me in high school?" Sasuke asked raising his eyebrow.

"Because you wouldn't hit me back it was so annoying. I just wanted you to have your normal reaction and fight me back like you used too." Naruto said irritated.

"How could I fight you back when all I ever was you screaming for me to help you? I could never fight you after that." Sasuke screamed.

"But that's all I wanted I just wanted us to be normal toward each other again." Naruto screamed in his face.

"How was anything we did to each other normal? You make no sense," Sasuke screamed back at her.

"Sasuke, it was normal for us despite what you or anyone else might think. It was normal." Naruto said in a sad defeated voice. "I just wanted you to stop looking at me with pity in your eyes and us to play around with each other like we used too. I wanted to go back to the days before that night." Naruto said as she looked out the window.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke whispered.

Naruto looked at him shocked.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't help you that night. I'm sorry that I started to act different toward you after that night happened. I didn't know you felt that way. It's just after that night I couldn't help but think about what would have happened if that person didn't come." Sasuke whispered.

"It's in the past now Sasuke. We should get over it and try to start fresh. Key word is TRY that's why I am willing to do this for you." Naruto said.

Sasuke was shocked but didn't want to miss his opportunity to get close to her even though he hates that he didn't initiate it like he wanted to do. But at least she was willing to talk to him. They were both hoping they could get passed this situation.

"We're here," Sasuke said as he pulled into his spot.

"So you finally took over with your brother." Naruto stated.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as he got out the car.

"Oh yeah grunt away asshole." Naruto said as she also got out the car and followed him to the elevator.

When they were on the elevator they were silent until they got to the first floor and got off.

"Mr. Uchiha, there is someone in the interview room waiting to get interviewed and your brother is also waiting in your office." The office secretary said.

"Understood," Sasuke said and went to another set of elevators with Naruto on his trail.

"Mr. Uchiha, your ex-wife is also on line one." The secretary called out to him.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks completely. "Tell her I am busy I can't talk to her right now." Sasuke said waiting for the secretary to speak again.

"She says it's important," the secretary said.

"I will call her after work." Sasuke said and walked to the elevator irritated.

Naruto was shocked in place she didn't know Sasuke ever got married. No one ever told her that but of course why would they her and Sasuke never talked. But even though it still hurt to hear about like this.

"Naruto, come on." Sasuke said holding the elevator for her.

Naruto got into the elevator and it went quiet between the two.

"So… you got married?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah I guess you can call it that." Sasuke said not making eye contact with her.

"What do you mean? You don't love her or didn't love her?" Naruto asked.

"No I didn't love her I was just moving on with my life but… it's hard to explain." Sasuke tried to explain.

"Why would you marry someone you don't though?" Naruto asked standing next to Sasuke.

"I thought I could learn to love her. She just wasn't what I thought she would be." Sasuke said then they landed on their floor.

Sasuke stepped off the elevator with Naruto following close behind him to walk into his office to see Itachi in there reading the paper.

"Itachi, get out of my seat." Sasuke said threw gritted teeth. Oh how his brother irritated him.

"Finally you're here. You know your ex-wife has been calling for a while now, right?" Itachi said turning around.

"Yeah I know and I can't deal with her right now." Sasuke said and caught his brother looking at the woman behind him which was Naruto.

"Wow… I see why now." Itachi mumbled.

"Nice to see you too Itachi." Naruto said sarcastically.

"So what is going on? Why is she here?" Itachi asked.

"Because Sasuke asked me to work here and I agreed." Naruto said.

"Okay," Itachi said looking disgruntled.

"Naruto, I hate to say this but I have to do this interview to at least check this person out so please just stay in here with my brother." Sasuke said starting to walk to the door.

"No problem," Naruto said sitting on the couch that was in his office.

"What's bad about being with me?" Itachi questioned.

"You're the devil." Sasuke said before leaving the room.

"Now that was rude," Itachi mumbled.

Naruto had to chuckle at the brothers, her father used to tell her how they fought all the time and how Itachi used to play pranks on Sasuke resulting in both of them getting in trouble.

"How have you been?" Itachi asked.

"I've been okay, what about you?" Naruto asked.

"I have been good. Why are you deciding to work with us? You could always work at your dad's company why not go there?" Itachi asked.

"I feel like it. I don't want to work with my older brother." Naruto said not getting to say much else because they heard a very angry Sasuke outside the office.

"Is this a fucking joke? Why are you even here?" Sasuke said pissed.

Naruto and Itachi got up from their seats and went to the door to find out what was going on.

"Well you wouldn't answer any of my calls." Karin Sasuke's ex-wife said.

"You got to be fucking kidding me. I am at work. Don't come to my job acting like you want to be hired." Sasuke said completely furious.

"So he married Karin." Naruto commented with her head popped out the door just like Itachi.

Itachi nodded at her and tried to keep himself from laughing.

Itachi stepped out the office to control the situation like an Uchiha should.

"We are at our work place Karin you can't be here for no reason." Itachi said walking up to the couple.

"Itachi, I didn't know you were here today. Sorry, but I have been trying to get a hold of him for two days now and he won't respond for me." Karin complained.

"That doesn't mean come to my job." Sasuke said absolutely livid.

"What? I was worried about you since that trifling bitch came back to the village." Karin said.

'She's talking about me,' Naruto thought.

"Don't talk about her. You know nothing about her." Sasuke said getting even more upset.

Itachi saw the change in his brother. It always happened whenever people talked badly about Naruto. It seemed like he wanted to hit whoever disregarded her or was mean to her.

"With all the things that she did to you in high school you still stick up for her." Karin said.

"You don't know shit so get the fuck out of my job on your own or I will call security." Sasuke said in a low menacing voice.

Itachi never asked about what happened in high school between Naruto and Sasuke because he knew something changed between the both of them. Sasuke started working out at home and at a gym and asked to be in self-defense classes. They both came home the same night beat up and he heard his brothers cry that night saying how sorry he was for not being there for her. He didn't know exactly what happened but he knew it was bad. Even Kurama her older brother said that she wouldn't tell him but wouldn't let anyone touch her after that. There personalities shifted.

"Karin, you have to leave now. We have another interview to do. Sasuke meet me in your office and I will walk Karin to the elevator." Itachi said pulling Karin to the elevator while Sasuke walked to his office.

"Sorry about that," Sasuke said as he walked into his office to find no one in it.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called out.

Naruto walked out of his office bathroom with a bright smile on her face.

"What took you so long?" Naruto said walking up to him.

"My ex-wife was here. She was the one here for the interview just to fuck with me. You want to start?" Sasuke said hoping Naruto didn't hear what was going on outside his door a few minutes ago.

If he would have gotten a closer look at Naruto's face he could have tell that she was crying. Naruto really did get the brunt end of the stick part of her felt like she deserved it but hearing things like what she heard sometimes hurt a lot more than she compared to admit.

"So what did your ex-wife say? Who is your ex-wife anyway?" Naruto asked with fake curiosity.

Sasuke sighed a breath of relief because he thought she didn't hear anything.

"Okay Sasuke, she's gone now." Itachi said walking in the office.

"Oh that's good. Yeah it was Karin and she just wanted money." Sasuke partially lied.

Naruto nodded her head in fake understanding. Itachi didn't get it but then he noticed Naruto was making it seem like she didn't hear anything for his brother's sake. He had to respect Naruto for at least concealing her own feeling about the situation for him.

The interview went smoothly and she got the job right away. When Sasuke dropped Naruto off by Sakura's house later that day he told her to not be late on Monday. She nodded her head and walked to her friend's house.

Text:

To: Naruto

Thanks for doing this for me.

From: Sasuke

Naruto smiled at the text message from him and replied.

Text:

To: Sasuke

No problem.

From: Naruto

Sasuke smiled and drove off without hesitation because he had to speak to his brother about something rather important.

"Sakura, you home?" Naruto called out to her friend.

"Upstairs," Sakura screamed.

Naruto walked upstairs to get tossed to the bed to talk by Sakura.

"Naruto, what happened between you and Sasuke? Don't say nothing because I know your lying because you were just with him by yourself. Ino told me that you're even getting a job at his company." Sakura said.

"I already got a job at his company. Nothing happened with us he just drove me home. Shikamaru kind of gave me a reality check that I needed so I tried to be friendly and was the whole time." Naruto explained.

"Naruto I get today. But I want to know honestly what happened between you and Sasuke that summer before we started our first year of high school. When school started you were more violent toward him and he kind of just took everything you dished out physically at least. But it wasn't the same as in middle school I just want to know what happened." Sakura said concerned.

"It doesn't matter because we are getting along now and that's all that matters." Naruto said not wanting to be in this conversation at all.

"Naruto, you know you can tell me anything right?" Sakura said worried.

"I know," Naruto said smiling.

"Good," Sakura said.

Sasuke and Naruto learned a couple things today that they knew would change their relationship for the better or make it worse but the best thing is that they both want to make it better and see where it takes them.

* * *

 _ **Reviews..**_

 _ **Okay so now I revealed some of Sasuke's and Naruto's past before it got extremely violent in high school. I hope everyone likes the story. Naruto wasn't as bad as it was made out to be in the first chapter but she did do a lot to Sasuke.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **How is everyone doing? Me I am tired and exhausted. I don't know how I manage all my time but I somehow do. I think my school semester has been going fairly fast it's kind of sad on my part because I like one of my classes in particular and don't know if I will get this teacher I like again. Anyway I got so off topic I am posting what I have had saved for a while because I won't be able to write for a while because I have to do a few projects coming up for a few of my classes and since I want a good grade I am going to destroy these assignments. Sorry if I have prolonged my stories a little too much but I am trying to get rid of them as much as possible. But I still don't want to mess my stories up either you know?**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

"Sasuke, your bothersome wife is here again." Naruto spoke threw the intercom.

"Naruto, don't make me repeat myself, she isn't my wife anymore." Sasuke said completely frustrated.

Ever since he hired Naruto for the job Karin has been stopping by almost every day and has been driving both of them nuts.

"Hey dumb blonde," Karin said walking up to Naruto's desk.

Karin always hated how Naruto had a hold on Sasuke that she could never have not even during the years of their short marriage. It irked her to no end.

"Hey dumb stalker red head," Naruto said with a beautiful grin on her face.

The office has gotten used to seeing these two argue so now they always make a wager on how long it will go on before Sasuke would comes out his office. This time though they didn't even have the chance to blink before he was out of his office.

"You have to stop coming to my office, Karin. I swear if you don't stop I will get a restraining order on you." Sasuke said completely livid that his eyebrow started to twitch.

"You should have done that a long time ago." Naruto mumbled while she went through some papers.

"Not now Naruto," Sasuke said threw gritted teeth.

"Why are you getting so mad at me Sasuke? I am just looking out for your well-being with this demon around." Karin said not able to say much after that because she saw his glare.

"That's it, leave now before I call the cops. Not security where you would just pay them to get information on me the actual cops and I will tell them you won't stop harassing me." Sasuke said shocking everyone.

"But Sasuke…" Karin tried to talk but his glare silenced her.

"I honestly don't want to hear it. Just leave me the fuck alone I am sick…" Sasuke didn't get to finish his sentence because Naruto got up and slapped him.

"She is just worried about you, bastard you don't need to talk to her like that. I get it she's annoying but you should let someone worry about you, it proves they care." Naruto said with a glare of her own pointed at Sasuke.

Sasuke was beyond mad he was livid and about to hit someone.

"Naruto…" Sasuke growled.

Naruto didn't give him a chance to talk to her because she turned to the crying red-head. Naruto might not have liked Karin but she did know the redhead really cared about Sasuke and Sasuke was being a douche about it.

"Sasuke doesn't mean it. He knows you care about him but you should really just leave him alone for a while." Naruto said in a gentle voice that Sasuke heard her use on him the night of the incident.

Karin calmed down and bowed her head to leave without saying another word to anyone. Naruto turned to him immediately after she left and glared toward Sasuke and pulled him into his office. She locked the door and then turned back to look at him.

"What is your problem? She is just trying to look out for you." Naruto said.

"I don't need her to look out for me. I don't like how she was talking about you. Why do you have a problem with me sticking up for you? But you don't have a problem with sticking up for others." Sasuke said rather loudly he was now thankful for the soundproof office.

"Because it doesn't matter what people say about me. I don't care what they think so you shouldn't either." Naruto said getting into Sasuke's personal space.

"I care what people say about you because it's uncalled for. I won't stop saying something for you just because you feel guilty about the abuse we both went through after that incident. You feel at fault and so do I. Why should I be the only one that changes?" Sasuke said getting irritated and in her personal bubble.

"Sasuke, what I did in high school no matter why I did it, it was wrong of me to do it." Naruto said sighing.

"You wanted my attention and hell I didn't even care I just wanted your attention too. The minute they told you that you would be expelled if you did something to me again and you stopped I felt lonely. I needed your attention then and I need it even more now." Sasuke said.

"What are you trying to say?" Naruto asked.

"I'm saying I care about you." Sasuke said in a whisper putting his head down.

Sasuke didn't know how Naruto was going to take what he just said to her and didn't expect what he got. Naruto just walked completely in his personal space and gave him a hug that said she understood how he felt.

"Okay Sasuke, want to start over again?" Naruto asked while being in his neck.

Sasuke's mind stopped working when her breathe blew across his neck. He just wanted to move her a little bit more so he could kiss her but he didn't know how she would feel about that so he refrained as much as possible.

"Sasuke, did you hear me?" Naruto said again.

Sasuke couldn't respond so he just nodded his head. Naruto pulled away from him when she got the confirmation from him and looked at him with a smile. Sasuke didn't know how much control he had since she was so close to him so he looked down not trying to look at her.

"We will have lunch together?" Naruto asked walking toward the door.

"Sure," Sasuke said in a low voice.

"Okay," Naruto said and walked out the office.

Sasuke didn't know what to do anymore so he called his friend for advice. The only friend close enough to them to know what Sasuke should do.

(Phone Call)

" **Hello," Shikamaru said sounding as lazy as ever.**

" **Shika, I want to tell you something. Do you think we can meet up later tonight?" Sasuke asked.**

" **Sure, what's it about? Is Naruto already getting fired?" Shikamaru asked.**

" **No she's not, why do you think she will get fired?" Sasuke asked.**

" **Our group has a wager on how long she will last at your job." Shikamaru said honestly.**

" **Really? How long did you say?" Sasuke asked curious.**

" **I bet that she would quit before you would be able to fire her." Shikamaru said honestly.**

' **That might be true. She smacked me in front of everybody and I didn't fire her.' Sasuke thought. "You might have a point there." Sasuke said agreeing with Shikamaru.**

" **Why do you say that?" Shikamaru asked curiously.**

" **She smacked me in the face in front of everyone and is still working with me." Sasuke said honestly.**

" **Haha, what?" Shikamaru asked laughing.**

" **She smacked me in the face." Sasuke said.**

" **Why?" Shikamaru asked seriously.**

" **Do I really have to tell you?" Sasuke asked honestly not wanting to.**

" **Yes, I want to know." Shikamaru said.**

" **I was sick of Karin and how she was talking about Naruto so I snapped." Sasuke said honestly.**

" **But you know she doesn't like you sticking up for her. She just is in her repenting stages. Just get used to it. When do you want to meet up?" Shikamaru said.**

 **"Later tonight," Sasuke said.**

 **"Just let her do her repenting and then try talking to her about it." Shikamaru said.**

" **Easy for you to say," Sasuke said hanging up on Shikamaru and sighing in his hands.**

(Phone Call Ended)

He didn't know what he would do to get Naruto to treat him normally because they really didn't have a normal relationship.

"Sasuke," Naruto said threw the intercom.

"Yes?" Sasuke said with a soft smile.

"Itachi is here with someone." Naruto said.

"With Shisui," Shisui screamed out.

"Let them in," Sasuke said shocked that Itachi even waited to come in his office.

"Hello little brother," Itachi said walking straight to the desk.

"We came to pick you up for lunch." Shisui said.

"Can't, I have plans." Sasuke said quickly rejecting them.

"What? With who?" Shisui asked pouting.

"None of your business," Sasuke said.

"Hot secretary," Shisui said since he wasn't getting any information out of Sasuke.

"Don't talk about her like that." Sasuke growled out.

"Oh, so you have the hots for her." Shisui concluded.

"Don't you know Shisui that is my little brothers crush since he was a kid. Naruto," Itachi said irritating Sasuke even more.

"The one that almost…" Shisui was saying but got slapped in the back by Itachi.

Itachi shook his head no to not say anything. The one thing Sasuke wasn't willing to talk about was the situation that happened between him and Naruto when they were kids but he did write it down and Itachi and Shisui happen to find it. Well Itachi was told majority of what happened from Sasuke because Sasuke needed to talk to someone about it but otherwise he never talked about it to anyone. Even his friends didn't know about what happened that night between Sasuke and Naruto.

"The one that almost what?" Sasuke inquired irritated.

"That whooped your ass when you were a kid." Shisui said covering up what he was about to say before.

Itachi didn't say anything because he was hoping his brother would go along with it.

"She didn't almost, she did." Sasuke said honestly. "But that isn't any of your business and yes I will be going to lunch with her so no I can't go with you guys." Sasuke said trying to get away from the two that used to torture him when he was a kid.

"Great, I'm sure she won't mind us coming. I haven't talked to her in years." Itachi said with a smile.

"No you will not." Sasuke said in a firm tone that made the room go cold.

"Little brother," Itachi started until Naruto came into the room.

"Sasuke, we should get going." Naruto said with her little jacket.

"Okay, I will talk to you two later." Sasuke said in a pointed tone.

"Naruto," Itachi called to her.

"Yes?" Naruto asked turning in his direction.

"Nope, come on." Sasuke said pulling her with him.

She stopped though and still wanted to know what Itachi wanted to ask.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

Itachi smiled, "Do you think we can come with you to lunch?" Itachi asked.

"I would normally say yes but Sasuke and I need some alone time." Naruto said making Sasuke smile and the other two men pout.

"That's too bad," Itachi said glaring at his little brother who was smirking at the moment.

"Maybe some other time though." Naruto said making the two men smile and made Sasuke irritated.

"That's sound good, would you like my number?" Itachi asked.

"Sure, I will just get it from Sasuke later." Naruto said as she walked out the door.

Sasuke stood there smiling, a smile that let Itachi know he was never going to get the number and she was never going to get his. He waved at them goodbye and walked after Naruto.

"That little bastard." Itachi mumbled.

Sasuke and Naruto walked out the company and Sasuke couldn't be any happier to be alone with her. He thought she would say yes to the offer that Itachi was giving her just to toy with him thankfully she didn't.

"Hey where are we going?" Naruto asked as they were randomly walking down some street by their building.

"I know this café that is around here." Sasuke said.

"Sounds good," Naruto said with a warm smile.

"You know Shika is trying to set me up on a blind date? Did you have anything to do with that?" Naruto asked slightly annoyed.

"No, I didn't even know that he did that." Sasuke said pondering what he was just told.

'Why would he set her knowing I like her?' Sasuke thought annoyed by his friend.

"Do you think it's going to be a weirdo?" Naruto asked.

"You said yes?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"Yeah why not?" Naruto asked.

"I just never thought you would be into that sort of thing." Sasuke said annoyed but hiding it just enough to not make Naruto point it out.

Naruto normally wouldn't be interested in this type of thing but it was by Shikamaru's recommendation and she was curious to see who it was.

"I'm not, I am just curious on who it is he is trying to set me up with." Naruto said as they got into the café to the table.

"Would if you are interested in them?" Sasuke asked.

"Well then I will continue to talk to them." Naruto said bluntly.

"Oh," Sasuke said not really sure how he felt about that at all.

"Would if they are someone we know?" Sasuke asked.

"Then it depends on who they are." Naruto said with a smile.

"Oh," Sasuke said completely lost in his own thoughts on how he was going kill Shikamaru later.

"What would you like to order?" The waitress asked only looking at Sasuke.

"Tomato soup and a piece of bread." Sasuke said.

"I will have the same thing he's having." Naruto said.

"I will have your orders coming right up." The waitress but not before winking at Sasuke that made Naruto's eyebrow twitch in irritation.

"So what has been up with you while I was away?" Naruto asked to get the waitress away from their table faster.

"Are you really curious or is this just common curtesy?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Shut up, seriously how was it while I was away? How did you get married to Karin?" Naruto asked.

"I'm just messing with you. Oh that was something... I don't even know how to start with that one." Sasuke said a bit nervous he didn't want to tell Naruto why he married Karin and explain to her that she was the reason.

Sasuke married Karin because he thought she would be able to make him forget wanting to be with Naruto and that never happened no matter how hard he tried.

"Did you ever really like her?" Naruto asked like she was reading his thoughts.

"I did, just not the way she wanted me too." Sasuke said sighing.

"Who do you like like that?" Naruto asked.

"There is a person but I know they don't like me." Sasuke said confidently which threw Naruto off.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"We have a long history." Sasuke said neutrally.

"It's a friend of ours?" Naruto asked.

"Of mine," Sasuke said.

"Wait... we have all the same friends." Naruto said shaking her head as she put her hand up.

"Yeah," Sasuke said not really caring if Naruto understood his implications or not.

"Why do you think she doesn't like you?" Naruto asked.

"Our past and her guilt will always prevent her from being with me." Sasuke said honestly.

Naruto was starting to put what Sasuke was saying together and she knew he was talking about her.

"Why me though?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"I don't know how to answer that." Sasuke said not even wanting to look at Naruto.

"You know when we were kids I liked you. After everything happened I didn't even know where I stood with you. It made me not want to like you like that. You treated me differently and that was the one thing I didn't want. I missed how we fought together in middle school. I missed how we were in middle school." Naruto said making Sasuke look up immediately shocked.

"When you say liked does that mean you don't like me like that anymore?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know how I feel about you anymore seeing as I was away for so long. You know I couldn't have a normal relationship outside of the village after what happened. The only guy I could ever picture myself with was someone from here. I couldn't believe when I heard you married Karin." Naruto said.

Sasuke knew his face showed and expressed his sadness because he was impossibly sad about what he heard.

'She doesn't know how she feels.' Sasuke thought.

"So, you don't know how you feel?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I don't I was gone for years without coming back aside from visits with my family. I honestly thought I wouldn't even come back. A part of me still doesn't want to be back." Naruto said.

"Can I do something?" Sasuke asked.

"What? It depends on what you're asking." Naruto said.

"I want to kiss you." Sasuke said bluntly and before Naruto could reject he held his hand out to stop her from talking. "I just want to know how we both feel. If there is a spark like I felt the first night you were back. When you spontaneously kissed me in Sakura's backyard." Sasuke said.

"Not here, later if that's okay." Naruto said.

"Anytime that is okay with you." Sasuke said honestly.

"I am going to tell you this I don't really like other people touching me but I trust you enough to know you won't hurt me." Naruto said with a soft smile.

"Are you trying to tell me that I could have fought you back that whole time in high school without you having flashbacks?" Sasuke asked looking her directly into her eyes.

"I don't know," Naruto said in a whisper with Sasuke's eyes still on her.

Before their conversation could continue the waitress came back with their food.

"Here's my number if you want to have some fun." The waitress held it out for Sasuke.

Sasuke was only watching Naruto waiting for a reaction.

"I don't need it I'm not interested in you in the slightest." Sasuke said without even sparing a glance at the girl.

The girl huffed and walked away mad.

"Well that was heartless asshole." Naruto said with a smile as she picked at her bread.

"So, did you want me to take the number because I can?" Sasuke asked.

"No, if you don't like the poor girl don't lead her on." Naruto said.

"A strong part of me wants you to be jealous and just say you don't want me to have her number because I am yours but the other part of me knows you would never say that." Sasuke said.

"You really want me to say that?" Naruto asked her face in pure sarcasm.

"A man has his wishes." Sasuke said picking up his spoon with a smile on his face.

They took a glance at each other and started laughing not being able to help it.

"Do you think we should be talking like this like its normal?" Naruto asked giggling softly.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, "why not? We're used to being like this with each other." Sasuke said.

"Okay," Naruto said shrugging her shoulders back as she finished her food.

"You know now that I know about how you used to feel and you know how I feel I am going to try harder to get your attention because I want to be with you." Sasuke said bluntly shocking Naruto.

"What makes you think I will give you that type of attention?" Naruto asked smirking in a way that said she was challenging him.

"Because you couldn't stop thinking about me no matter how bad or good it was. I will get where I want us to be with each other." Sasuke said with determined eyes and a glint of the challenge in his own eyes.

"We'll see," Naruto said a soft smile coming to her face.

"Yeah, we will," Sasuke said softly turning his head away to stop looking at her as he felt his face heat up.

They left the café after Sasuke paid for their meals. The walk back to the company was silent between the two neither knew what to say to the other. When they got into the elevator they weren't alone until the last three floors which made Sasuke act on what he said earlier. He pulled Naruto into a gentle kiss by grabbing her face caressing it softly he heard her sigh into the kiss. He didn't want to deepen it but he knew he would need to pull away. When they pulled away they kept their foreheads together.

"Did you feel anything?" Sasuke whispered as he softly panted.

"Not a thing," Naruto said sarcastically.

Sasuke couldn't help the smile that came to his face but knew he had to pull away because they were about to be on their stop and as much as he wanted to kiss her again he knew how she felt about public kissing. Naruto always said she didn't like do anything like that in public. Sasuke always thought it was because their first kiss was in a public place in front of a bunch of people.

"I don't know what you're planning but I don't think..." Naruto started but was stopped when she looked at Sasuke.

"I want to be with you but I know we're not ready right now so I can wait. You aren't sure about your feelings for me so it's okay." Sasuke said.

"How can you say that?" Naruto asked.

"Because I liked you for so long and waited this long to tell you something I never planned on telling you to begin with so I can wait longer for you to be ready to be with me." Sasuke said.

"You're crazy," Naruto said with a nice laugh.

"For you I just might be." Sasuke said with a chuckle as the elevator beeped off saying they were on the designated floor for them to be on.

The moment they got off the elevator they were bombarded with other ordeals so they couldn't be around each other. Naruto was back and forth with clients and Sasuke. They didn't have any personal conversations after that. When the day was over Sasuke sat on his couch putting his head back.

"Shikamaru is going to be mad at me." Sasuke mumbled to himself.

"Why?" Naruto asked as she came into Sasuke's office sitting down next to him.

"Because I am supposed to go out with him to dinner tonight in an hour." Sasuke grumbled.

"You should be fine just let's go now." Naruto said.

"Okay come on," Sasuke said getting up.

"I want something before we go." Naruto said softly.

"Yeah what is it?" Sasuke asked as he helped her up.

She didn't answer him just put her hand on his cheek caressing it to pull him into a kiss.

"What was that for?" Sasuke asked as she pulled away.

"I wanted to understand something." Naruto said turning away from him to walk away only to get pulled away into a kiss full of desire.

Naruto kissed back with a lot of intensity that Sasuke could honestly say he didn't expect but didn't reject at all. The phones going off made them pull apart. Sakura was calling Naruto and Itachi was calling Sasuke.

 **"Yeah?" Naruto asked.**

 **"Sai and I are going out to dinner tonight do you have your key?" Sakura asked.**

 **"Yeah," Naruto said.**

 **"Good later," Sakura said hanging up.**

The other conversation was not as quick.

 **"What do you mean I have to go there with her?" Sasuke asked pissed.**

 **"Mom wants to see Karin so she wants you two to come to the family dinner." Itachi said.**

 **"I will tell mom I'm not going to do it." Sasuke said.**

 **"And say what you want to be with the girl that beat you up in high school? You know they will never accept that even if they are best friends with her parents." Itachi said.**

 **"I don't give a damn what they accept. I won't make myself uncomfortable because of how they feel." Sasuke said.**

 **"Okay little brother." Itachi said sighing because he really didn't want to be involved in his brother's and mother's feud anymore than he already was.**

 **"Bye," Sasuke said hanging up.**

"What was that about?" Naruto asked.

"Who cares," Sasuke said pulling her back to him kissing her.

They stayed like that for a moment before Naruto pushed him away with soft laughter.

"What?" Sasuke asked smiling.

"You have to go by Shikamaru." Naruto said.

"Yeah and he doesn't like people being late." Sasuke said with a laugh as he pulled away from her.

"If you don't mind I would like to see where this goes slowly." Naruto said in a shy voice.

Sasuke was shocked no he was more than shocked.

"Of course," Sasuke said shaking his head happily.

"Good, now take me home and go on your man date with Shikamaru." Naruto said with a laugh pulling him with her.

"I don't date men. I date beautiful blonde woman who needs an attitude adjustment." Sasuke said in a friendly banter.

"I don't need an attitude adjustment." Naruto said with a fake appalled face.

"No not at all." Sasuke said shaking his head as he locked his office door.

"You got that right." Naruto said waiting for him.

"I just thought of this but what happens if we decide to start dating?" Sasuke asked.

"I get it, I would have to work by my dad's. We just won't be able to date then." Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Just playing I would work here until you got another good employee. Maybe you can get Jugo or is he still on his wilderness retreat?" Naruto asked as they got to the elevator.

"Still on the retreat." Sasuke said smiling as he thought of one of his good friends.

"He was such a sweetheart compared to Suigetsu." Naruto said with a laugh.

"Yeah aside from when you got him angry." Sasuke said seeing first-hand how dangerous Jugo was when angry.

"Yeah I remember the first time Suigetsu pissed him off." Naruto said as they got out the elevator walking to the car.

"Yup I don't even remember how that happened." Sasuke said as he got into the car.

Naruto didn't even get to answer before Sasuke's phone went off it being Shikamaru.

 **"What's up?" Sasuke answered.**

 **"Are we still having dinner because you want to talk? Or did you solve your dilemma out on your own?" Shikamaru asked sounding lazier than ever.**

 **"What? Do you not want to go out to eat with me?" Sasuke asked.**

 **"No, I just figured you would want to hang out with Naruto." Shikamaru said.**

 **"Naruto and I are going to hang out on Friday so we should be fine to still hang out tonight." Sasuke said making Naruto smile.**

 **"Okay I will be at the place we always go to in an hour and you can tell me all about it." Shikamaru said.**

 **"Okay later." Sasuke said hanging up.**

"You still going by him?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I figured we could hang out on Friday. Maybe we can get a few drinks. Go hang out at a bar and play some darts and pool." Sasuke said.

"Sounds like fun I'm down for it." Naruto said as they pulled up to her house with Sakura.

"Maybe I can help you find your own place too?" Sasuke asked.

"Kurama is helping when he gets back from his business trip." Naruto said making Sasuke pout. "But thanks anyway." Naruto said as she got out the car slowly.

"Naruto, I really do like you so I hope your taking everything I said serious." Sasuke said putting his heart on his sleeve for once.

"I am," Naruto said with a soft smile to Sasuke.

"Good, be prepared to get your ass whooped on Saturday." Sasuke said chuckling.

"Bring it on bastard." Naruto said laughing it off.

Sasuke just watched as Naruto walked off he didn't know whether to laugh or cry because of all the turn of events that have transpired lately but he was happy as hell about it. Now he had to fix what was going on with him and Karin but that could be saved for a later day. For now, he had to get to Shikamaru or he will get snapped on for being late so he sped off to change and then be on his way.

When him and Shikamaru got together it was always at the same bar in the same spot. It was a bar with food there so they always got to eat.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on between the two of you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah but I can't dive into the past." Sasuke said.

"We all saw something change between the two of you but we never knew what. We all noticed that you let her hit you but you never hit back. I just want to know why?" Shikamaru stated.

"I just couldn't hit her back. I won't tell you exactly what happened but I can give you the gist of it." Sasuke said making Shikamaru nod.

"Okay so the summer before we went back to school you remember you didn't see me for like..." Sasuke said pausing because he had to think.

"Two weeks, I didn't see Naruto either and when I went over she told her brother to tell everyone she didn't want to talk to anyone. I didn't notice it right away until you finally came outside that something was different." Shikamaru said.

"When did she come back outside again?" Sasuke asked because he didn't know.

"We didn't see her for the rest of the summer. The only one I think that saw her was Kiba because he climbed through her window. I was too lazy to do that." Shikamaru said.

"So, no one saw her for the rest of the summer. What was she doing when Kiba climbed inside?" Sasuke asked.

"Playing the game and typing something on her laptop." Shikamaru said.

"Did he ask her why she didn't want to see anybody?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, she just said that she needed her space because she wasn't feeling good. Kiba of course got mad and walked out. I would have stayed to find out what was wrong. Kurama told me she was crying after a certain night in the summer after coming back home with you but he didn't know anything else because she didn't say anything." Shikamaru said.

"I kissed her today and told her how I felt. And speaking of which how are you going to put her on a blind date knowing my feelings?" Sasuke asked.

"I thought it could help you. How did she take it? Did she punch you for kissing her?" Shikamaru asked not really shocked but not really having any expressions.

"How could putting her on a blind date help me? And no, she didn't punch me she kissed me back. She also told me she didn't know how she felt because I changed on her and it made her lose feelings for me." Sasuke said.

"Lose feelings? She liked you?" Shikamaru asked shocked.

"She said she did in middle school that's why we always fought so much. But she said the minute we got into high school it turned into something else because I changed on her." Sasuke said.

"I really want to know what happened between you two that summer." Shikamaru said.

"All I can say is to ask her because I can't tell you without making her mad. If I tell you what happened she will be mad at me." Sasuke said.

"And I don't want to mess up your chances with her. I always thought she liked you when she used to tease you when we were young." Shikamaru said.

"She never told you that she liked me?" Sasuke questioned.

"No but I always guessed. She used to steal your glasses." Shikamaru said chuckling. "If that wasn't kid flirting I don't know what is." Shikamaru said with a smile.

"Yeah I hated that. So, who did you set her up with?" Sasuke asked.

"A guy from my job Utakata. He's nice and smart very artistic not like Sai but close." Shikamaru said.

"How is this going to help me?" Sasuke asked putting his head to the table.

"It was to get you to admit your feelings to her." Shikamaru said.

"How is that going to help me if she doesn't have the same feelings?" Sasuke asked exasperated.

"Because you're always a person who stays in her mind." Shikamaru said.

"You better be right bastard." Sasuke said.

The rest of the dinner they ate with small talk about how Naruto slapped him at work how Shikamaru thought it was best if he talked to Karin. The two friends always had a good time talking and hanging out.

By the time Sasuke got home in bed his mind wouldn't leave Naruto and what Shikamaru said to him about her. She didn't leave the house.

'I love her. But when do you say I love you to a person who may not love you back?' Sasuke thought before falling asleep.

* * *

 ** _Reviews everyone._**

 ** _What you liked? what you didn't like? Let me know how you feel._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone,**_

* * *

"Seriously Sakura I don't want to dress up for this blind date. If he likes me he will be interested in whatever I got on." Naruto said as she fought her best friend trying to make her put on the dress.

"No not everyone is like Sasuke so stop fighting it and put the dress on." Sakura said shoving the dress in Naruto's face.

"What does Sasuke have to do with this?" Naruto questioned an eyebrow being raised.

"Because we all know he likes you and would accept anything you wear now GO and put the dress on." Sakura said as she shoved her best friend in the bathroom.

'Why does everyone keep bringing up Sasuke?' Naruto thought as she put the dress on.

But all Naruto really wanted was to hang out with Sasuke again. They hung out with each other after work last night at the bar playing pool and playing darts. She won Sasuke in darts and he won her in pool but it was fun. They argued and made fun of each other but they always kept each other on their toes. She enjoyed his company more than she felt like she should.

"Sakura, do you think I am making a mistake going on this date?" Naruto asked through the door.

"Why are you second guessing it now?" Sakura asked as she leaned against the door.

"I'm not but everyone around me seems to bring up Sasuke all the time like you all want me with him." Naruto said pretty convinced everyone wanted them together.

"Maybe because we do want you two together but we're not trying to force you two together." Sakura said shrugging her shoulders despite Naruto not being able to see.

"Then why are you trying to make me look nice for this guy?" Naruto asked.

"Because we want you to understand your feelings. We don't want you to think about Sasuke's feelings at the moment. We want you to know if you want to be with him in that way or if you want to be with him as just a friend." Sakura said making reason come to Naruto's mind.

"I get it, so I should have fun with this guy and then see if I could be with someone else or if I really want to be with Sasuke." Naruto said as she came out the bathroom.

"Basically, did you have fun yesterday when you were with Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, but we always have fun together." Naruto said waving it off with her hand.

"You need to realize your feelings and then let him know what he is in for." Sakura said talking about Sasuke.

"I know I need to tell Sasuke soon but we're taking what we have slowly because that's what we need. You guys don't know what goes on between me and Sasuke so you guys don't know what we talk about. We will get together if it's really meant to be." Naruto finalized.

"Are you even asking him what he wants for you two?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, Sakura I have," Naruto said through gritted teeth because the questions were starting to irritate her. "And he is just fine with it. There is no point in us lying to each other if we want this to work so we are being straightforward with each other." Naruto said.

"I was just making sure because he is my friend too and I don't want neither of you being hurt." Sakura said knowing her friend was irritated.

"Fine," Naruto said as she continued to get ready.

"I'm not trying to make you mad." Sakura said.

"Well damn everyone seems to care only about his feelings without even thinking about mine." Naruto said irritated waving her arms in the air.

Before Sakura could say something to Naruto Naruto's phone went off making her ignore Sakura completely.

 **"Hey bastard, what do you want?" Naruto asked.**

 **"You're still going on that stupid blind date?" Sasuke asked sounding irritated.**

 **"They want me to figure out my feelings. Honestly I think the blind date thing is stupid too." Naruto said.**

 **"Will you call me after it's over?" Sasuke asked.**

 **"Yeah, or you can just call me at eleven. Nah never mind I will call you when I get home." Naruto said.**

 **"Okay talk to you later." Sasuke said.**

 **"Yup later," Naruto said hanging up.**

When Naruto turned back to Sakura she wasn't really shocked to see Sakura's shocked face.

"You just told him like that?" Sakura asked astounded.

"Yeah, we have to be honest with each other." Naruto said.

"What makes you think that type of honesty is good?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, he is fine, he wants me to figure out my feelings too." Naruto said walking away from her pink haired friend.

"This is completely absurd." Sakura said shaking her head.

"You don't have to understand it. Sasuke understands and so do I so that's all that matters." Naruto said putting on her shoes.

"You two are just nuts." Sakura said following her down the stairs.

"Whatever you say, I have to go to this date now see you later." Naruto said using Sakura's car for the night so no one had to take her.

"I won't wait up." Sakura said closing the door.

Naruto just rolled her eyes because she didn't care for that.

By the time Naruto got there she remembered what she was told about the guy wearing a kimono and walked up to him.

"Hi, are you Utakata?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, you must be Naruto. Please sit," Utakata said as he stood and pulled the seat for her to sit down.

"Yes, I am, I like your kimono it's a beautiful pattern." Naruto said as she checked out the patterns.

"Thank you, you seem to have a good eye for a good kimono. Shikamaru said something about you being color blind." Utakata said with a smile.

"I'm not color blind I just love the color orange. But I was a designer in the city of Suna it was an amusing job I did for fun." Naruto said.

"That sounds cool. What do you do for fun?" Utakata asked.

Naruto didn't get to answer before the waiter was by the table. They ordered their food and carried on.

"I am outside person and I love art. Design I do for fun what about you?" Naruto asked

"I love art and love to go to jazz bars. I also enjoy going to poetry bars they keep me very entertained." Utakata said.

"What type of music do you like?" Naruto asked.

"I like a lot of different music. Mainly jazz though because it is soothing. What about you?" Utakata asked with a smile on his face.

"I love bands. Rock bands have always been my favorite but I do love to go to poetry bars and museums so it wouldn't be surprising if someone saw me at those things. I love to be in the wilderness so you would get lost with me in the woods just for fun." Naruto said.

"Have you ever been horseback riding?" Utakata asked.

"No but I would love to do it." Naruto said.

"I have before and it most definitely would hurt when they run full speed when you don't know how to ride." Utakata said with a chuckle at the end.

"You must speak from experience." Naruto said.

"Oh, most definitely but maybe I can show you." Utakata said with a small smile.

They were honestly hitting off and that really shocked Naruto despite everything because she didn't even expect it. But still in the back of her mind she continued to think of Sasuke.

'Is Sasuke really the right person for me?' Naruto asked herself.

"Do you think we can go on another date soon?" Utakata asked as he walked Naruto to the car.

"I don't know maybe. We can give each other our numbers so it could be possible for us to see each other again." Naruto said.

"Okay," Utakata said pulling out his phone.

They swapped numbers and Naruto was ready to go. Naruto was about to get into the car when Utakata gave her a small hug and a kiss on the cheek. Naruto was shocked by the gesture but noticed she didn't feel anything by it. In her opinion it felt like she just got kissed by her brother or Kiba and them. It didn't feel right and that was the moment she knew she had to review her feelings for Sasuke.

She walked to the house and immediately went to her room not even wanting to call Sasuke. She put all her stuff down and got into the shower. She heard her phone go off to see it was Shikamaru but didn't want to talk to him at the moment. It was his fault she was in this position to begin with that damn bastard. When she was done in the shower she laid down immediately she glanced at her phone to see Sasuke and Shikamaru texted her but she didn't care to answer either of them or even look at the messages.

The next day when Naruto woke up in the morning she woke up to Shikamaru lying next to her.

"Were you going to ignore me all day?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, I was going to try my hardest to not see you or talk to you today." Naruto said in complete seriousness.

"Come on what did I do?" Shikamaru asked.

"Setting me up with such a great guy just for me to find out I'm not interested in him at all." Naruto said with a pout.

"Who are you interested in?" Shikamaru asked trying to get Naruto to confess her feelings.

"Shut up and get out of my room. I have to go with Kurama today to find a house so I won't be around at all today now get." Naruto said shooing him out the room.

"Are you going to talk to any of us today?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm thinking about my feelings on my own and I only want to hang out with Kurama today." Naruto said.

"Fine you should at least know that you're driving Sasuke crazy since you're not answering your phone after saying that you would." Shikamaru said standing up to go out the door.

"I love you Shikamaru but I can't talk to anyone about my feelings till I understand them myself." Naruto said gently.

"Okay just talk to me when you find out so I can be there for you. Before I go can I ask you something?" Shikamaru asked before he stopped at the door he didn't want to leave out right away.

"What is it?" Naruto asked turning toward him.

"What happened between you and Sasuke the summer before high school?" Shikamaru asked because he was done with dealing with the past and it preventing them from moving forward.

"I almost got raped." Naruto said bluntly.

Shikamaru's eyes went wide making him walk right back to her.

"What? Was it by Sasuke? Because if it was I will kill him." Shikamaru said attempting to get up.

"No, it wasn't from him. I saw him getting jumped by a group of guys and my natural instinct was to save him. But they attacked me from behind and I ended up getting held down while they attacked Sasuke. If someone didn't come I would have been raped." Naruto said honestly.

"Why did you start fighting with Sasuke then when you got to high school?" Shikamaru asked appalled that he never knew about for this long.

"Because he started to treat me differently and I hated the pity look he always gave me. After a while I just wanted his attention again." Naruto said softly.

"Why didn't you ever tell me what happened?" Shikamaru asked pulling Naruto into a hug.

"NARUTO YOUR BROTHER IS HERE!" Sakura screamed from downstairs.

"OKAY! Do me a favor don't tell anyone. I don't want everyone to know about it. I only told you because you're my best friend and I know you can keep a secret." Naruto said pulling away from Shikamaru.

"I promise," Shikamaru whispered kissing her on her forehead.

"I will talk to you later." Naruto said walking out the door to go to her brother.

Naruto walked out the door right into her brother.

"You ready to go?" Kurama asked.

"Yup, bye Shika talk to you later. Were you listening to my conversation with him?" Naruto asked as she walked down the stairs with her brother.

"No, I got up when you were telling him to keep it a secret though. So, what did you tell him to keep a secret?" Kurama asked as they walked down the stairs.

"I'm not telling you because then it wouldn't be a secret now would it?" Naruto asked.

"I guess not would it? So where are we looking for apartments for you?" Kurama asked as they walked out the door only to run into Sasuke.

"Sorry Sasuke I can't talk right now but I will call you when I find my apartment." Naruto said rushing to get away from Sasuke.

"You said you would call me." Sasuke said as he followed them to the car.

"I just need my space Sasuke. I'm sorry I promise I will call you when I am done with this." Naruto said as she just kept walking with her brother.

Kurama didn't say anything just went to the driver's seat.

"Did you like the guy that you went on a date with?" Sasuke asked.

"It's not like that I will talk to you when I get done with this." Naruto said.

"If you don't want to talk to me just tell me." Sasuke said.

"It's not that Sasuke I just want to figure out my feelings for you so I can tell you if I want to be with you the same way you want to be with me now I will call you later." Naruto said not hesitating to get into the car leaving a very angry Sasuke on Sakura's front lawn.

"Why didn't you just tell him how you feel?" Kurama asked.

"Because I don't even know how I feel." Naruto said gently as she laid her head against the window.

"From the looks of it you seem to really like him. Why don't you just give him a chance it won't hurt to do it now would it?" Kurama asked.

"Because I want to understand my own feelings." Naruto said irritated.

"Fine," Kurama said as they pulled up to an apartment.

"Fine," Naruto said crossing her arms.

"Have you talked to mom or dad since you been back?" Kurama asked.

"No, you know they are still mad at me for leaving for so long. Dad even told me he didn't want me to work at the company." Naruto said as she followed her brother to the elevator at the apartment.

"Dad didn't actually, mean it. Do you even know how pissed he was when he heard you work for Uchiha Corp?" Kurama asked as they got to the floor they needed to be on.

"We can talk more about this when we see the place." Naruto said as they got off the elevator.

"I still think you should just come over to their house for dinner." Kurama said as they walked up to the realtor.

Naruto glared at her older brother she didn't like that he wanted to continue to have this conversation even though they were about to be by the realtor.

"Hello you must be Naruto and Kurama Uzumaki." The realtor said.

"Yeah, I'm Naruto and that's my brother Kurama." Naruto introduced while her brother winked at the realtor making Naruto elbow her brother in the gut when the woman turned around.

"What? She is pretty." Kurama mumbled as they walked into the apartment.

"So, this is a one bedroom with a deck. You room also is upstairs. The washer and dryer are in their own separate room fully furnished. The kitchen also has all the appliances. It is an open area connected with the living room and dining room so you can see everything. Your room is upstairs connected to your bathroom and closet." The realtor explained.

"Can I go and see it?" Naruto asked.

"Yes of course you can." The realtor said actually excited for Naruto to want to see the apartment too.

Naruto left her brother and the realtor downstairs while she went upstairs to check out the bedroom. When she got up there she fell in love she knew exactly how she wanted to fix her room up. It was going to be perfect. When she went into her closet her shoes had their own area along with her clothes and jewelry. Naruto couldn't be any happier especially because her bathroom was connected to her closet. Thankfully there was two doors for people to get into the bathroom because she doesn't think she would want people walking into her closet. She walked out of the bathroom from downstairs and walked to her brother happily.

"I will take it. It's insane how beautiful it is. Kurama you have to look at the view up there it's magnificent." Naruto said.

"Okay, I will just get the papers ready for you to sign." The realtor said as she started to set the papers up in the kitchen by the little island Naruto was happy to have because when she cooked she could still talk to her guest.

"You're dipping into your inheritance?" Kurama asked.

"I make enough money to pay for this place working for Sasuke but yeah as of now I am. I am even trying to get a car." Naruto said with a smile.

"I can give you my old car." Kurama said generously.

"Sounds awesome," Naruto said hugging her brother.

"Okay I'm ready for you to sign the paperwork Ms. Uzumaki." The realtor said making Naruto and Kurama go over to the paperwork.

Naruto walked to her signing all the papers she needed and handed the check to move in right away to her. Kurama sat on the floor after it happened as the realtor left after giving Naruto the keys.

"So, you like it here?" Kurama asked.

"I love it here how the hell did you find an apartment to the point of my liking?" Naruto asked.

"I asked around to a few friends of mine and they told me just where to find it. But you expected quite a lot especially for that closet." Kurama said laying back.

It went silent between the siblings for a second before Kurama took a glance at his younger sister and noticed she was in deep thought.

"Do you really like Sasuke?" Kurama asked.

"What do you mean do I really like him?" Naruto asked.

"Well I know he had feelings for you since you guys were kids and if you weren't going to be with him maybe it's best to let him get over his feelings that he has for you." Kurama said.

"Why does everyone only care about his feelings and not mine?" Naruto screamed standing up.

Kurama quickly got up to make sure his sister didn't leave without him grabbing her to pull her down with him.

"I am not picking sides. I knew how you felt about him when you two were kids in middle school. I just want you two to move on with your lives or get together and have a life together. I love you little sister I wouldn't pick someone else's side over you." Kurama said to Naruto as he held her in his lap.

"You better be bastard." Naruto said while pouting.

Naruto and Kurama had a good sibling relationship despite the age difference and the gaps in time that they didn't see each other. They were always close despite it all. He talked to her even when her parents were mad at her.

"Now I think we should talk to father about what has been transpiring between the two of you." Kurama said pushing his sister up.

"Fine I will do it. But if he talks shit or tries to set me up with a marriage arrangement I am leaving right away." Naruto said.

"Okay well let's go get my old car so you can drive something." Kurama said.

"I thought we were going to get me some stuff for the house." Naruto said glaring at her brother.

"Why don't you do that with Sasuke or Shikamaru your secret buddy? I have to get to a meeting. If you really want me to do it with you you'll have to wait until the end of the week. Now let's go and get the car." Kurama said pulling his sister out the door.

"You suck," Naruto groaned.

Naruto and Kurama got to their parent's house to get Kurama's old car. It was just their luck that Minato and Kushina their parents were home at the very moment.

"No sneaking in it seems." Naruto said.

"Nope that's for sure," Kurama said looking at the house.

"Can you just go and get it for me?" Naruto asked pleading with her brother.

Kurama nodded his head but as he started getting out the car Minato came out the house looking directly at Naruto.

"If she wants your car she can at least come inside and say hi to get it." Minato said.

Kurama popped his head back into the car and looked at his sister with pleading eyes basically telling her to come inside. Naruto huffed taking her seatbelt off and getting out the car walking beside her brother.

"Hello father," Naruto said in a voice that she didn't even like.

"Naruto, come discuss some things with me." Minato said and started to walk away toward his study but Naruto got to the doorway and stopped.

"I will not, if you want to know why I work for Uchiha Corp just ask." Naruto said.

"Why do you?" Minato asked turning to his daughter.

Minato and Naruto had a very close relationship when she was younger but the minute she went to Los Angeles her father didn't agree and they got into an argument which ensued for eight years leading to them budding heads about everything. It went from her leaving Konoha to her not wanting to get married to his choices.

"Because I felt like it and he asked me to." Naruto said.

"How can you be so careless with your life? You can't keep being this way. Your twenty-six years old and you don't even have a career and aren't married yet." Minato screamed as Kushina and Kurama stayed out of the way of them two.

"JUST because I work for his Corporation doesn't mean I am being careless. You would know that if you didn't think everything I did was wrong. I don't need to be married in order to have my life together, Kurama's not married and he is fine. You may have got married straight out of high school with mom but that doesn't mean everyone has the same luck." Naruto screamed back to her father.

"You expect me to think you're doing things right when you didn't even tell us what you did in Los Angeles. Why you were even there to begin with? You just expected us to go along with one of your whims." Minato said.

"So, everything I do is a whim now. I don't even know why I bothered trying to talk to you it was a waste of time. Your right I do make bad decisions but not once did I call you for help when I made those bad decisions. And guess what I will do just fine without any help from ANY of you so I don't need that car." Naruto said turning around and walking right out the door slamming it hard.

Naruto was down the driveway before Kurama came out the house chasing after her.

"NARUTO WAIT!" Kurama screamed grabbing a hold of his sister.

"No, I don't want your help either he just thinks I am a screw up so I will just live my life on my own and prove my point." Naruto said shaking her brother off her.

"At least let me give you a ride to Sakura's house." Kurama said.

"Fine," Naruto said walking to the car.

They didn't talk in the car for the whole ride. Honestly Kurama didn't know what to say to his sister because he always thought she was independent and her dad was making it seem like she wasn't responsible at all.

"I love you and thanks for the help with the apartment." Naruto said giving her brother a hug and saying bye.

"Love you and be safe. Please use a condom with whoever you have sex with." Kurama said making his sister blush.

She whacked him in the arm and got out the car. When Naruto looked around she saw Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba, Sai, and Ino were at Sakura's house. When she walked in the house she didn't really care what they were doing just walked to her room irritated. She didn't realize she was crying until she touched her face. She didn't even realize when Sasuke got to the door.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Naruto turned around and hugged him. Sasuke wasn't sure what was going on he just hugged her back.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke whispered quietly in her ears.

"I don't want to talk about that right now. Do you think we can get out of here for a while?" Naruto asked.

"Sure," Sasuke said shrugging his shoulder.

"Let me get my coat." Naruto said softly pulling away from Sasuke.

Sasuke just stood there as Naruto went into the closet in her suitcase to grab a small sweater. Sasuke didn't know what was bothering her but he did want to find out he also wanted to know what happened on the date and why she didn't call him when she said she would.

"Let's go," Naruto said grabbing his hand pulling him right out the room.

As they got down the stairs Sakura started to call out to them but stopped when she seen the tear marks on Naruto's cheeks and the glare Sasuke sent her telling her to shut up. When they got into his car he didn't know where they were going so just sat there.

"Where do you want me to go?" Sasuke asked.

"Anywhere," Naruto said in a whisper.

Sasuke didn't like this version of Naruto it hurt his feelings to see her so sad and not wanting to talk it out with anybody. But still started the car to just head anywhere.

'Well technically if Shikamaru would have gone upstairs instead she would have probably told him.' Sasuke thought bitterly.

"What happened? I thought you were with Kurama?" Sasuke asked.

"I was with him but we went to see my parents." Naruto said.

Sasuke didn't really know what that meant but he did hear a rumor that Minato and Naruto were on extremely bad terms where she wouldn't even work for his company.

"It was that bad?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah similar to the case with your mom and you." Naruto said.

"How do you know about me and my mom's problem?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"People like to tell me things." Naruto said shrugging her shoulders.

"Was it your brother?" Sasuke asked.

"No, your brother." Naruto said.

"Bastard," Sasuke mumbled.

"What happened? With you and your mom that is." Naruto asked.

"Will you tell me what happened between you and your dad if I tell you what happened with me and my mom?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded. "It started after I got divorced with Karin. She didn't agree with the fact that I couldn't be with Karin. Hell, she even sounded like my dad saying 'Uchiha's don't get divorced' it was weird as hell hearing that from my own mother. I told her my feelings for you wouldn't go away and that I didn't think it was fair for Karin to be in a relationship with someone who doesn't have feelings for her. My mom went completely crazy on me telling me that I wanted to be with someone who would never have feelings for me. I then told her that is basically what she wants for Karin because I would never have feelings for her and she smacked me in the face and ever since our relationship has been rough. She wants me to go over there for dinner with Karin and I already told them no so they just invited her anyway. So, I stayed by Sakura's house while I was supposed to be at the dinner with them. My brother texted me saying that Suigetsu went with Karin." Sasuke said.

"Wow that is a lot of shit to happen while I was away. As for me and my father, it's such a long story that it hurts my heart. He was upset about me leaving but before that it was because of how I was acting at school toward you. He was mad about a lot of things but I think the moment I left and didn't want to go to the college he set out for me he just snapped and said I was being careless. I wasn't married and my decisions were whims like I had no thought process when I chose them. Talking to him today made me feel like he just thought of me as a dumb blonde that couldn't make up their mind. He talked about how I wasn't married and that I was in the wrong company despite telling me on multiple occasions to not step inside the family company because I will never work there. What the fuck did he expect me to do? Stay here and be miserable. No one ever asked if I had fun while I was away no one even really cared that I was gone. So why should it matter what I do when I get back from Los Angeles." Naruto said.

"That's fucked up but I guess I understand why you're so upset. What does your mom say about all this?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing she just sits there with Kurama. I told them I didn't need their help and that I would never ask for it." Naruto said pure frustration seeping off her.

"Do you want a hug?" Sasuke asked taking a side glance at Naruto.

Naruto looked at him with a smile and chuckled.

"You're silly." Naruto said kissing him on the cheek.

If he wasn't driving he would have went for a deeper kiss but he didn't thankfully or they would have caused an accident.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"Outside the village for a while." Sasuke said.

It went silent and when they got to the place Sasuke wanted to be at it was on top of the cliffs where he knew Naruto loved to be at.

"You brought me here how sweet." Naruto said as she got out the car and looked off the cliff.

It went silent once again while Naruto looked off the cliff while Sasuke was on the hood of his car.

"Sometimes it feels like no one is happy that I am back." Naruto said.

"I'm happy your back and all of our friends are happy that your back." Sasuke said walking toward her to pull her into a hug. "I am really happy your back. It gave us this chance to get close again." Sasuke said softly in her ear.

Naruto didn't say anything just let the silent tears fall from her eyes. Sasuke didn't say anything as he felt the tears fall on his arm.

'I love her,' Sasuke thought.

"Naruto, I love you." Sasuke whispered in her ear and took a step back from her waiting to see her reaction.

Naruto turned to look at him shock was evident on her face because she really couldn't believe what she just heard come out his mouth.

"What?" Naruto asked looking Sasuke right in the eyes.

Sasuke shook his head, "FUCK it." Sasuke screamed walking up to Naruto grabbing a hold of her face under her chin kissing her as he pulled away he opened his eyes noting that Naruto also closed her eyes. "I love you." Sasuke said again.

Sasuke knew that very moment took Naruto's breath away and that he would never forget it.

* * *

 ** _Reviews.._**

 ** _Intense ending right? It only gets more wild or sad from here people your choice?_**


End file.
